Beyond Grace
by SG-Fan
Summary: After Carter returns from the Prometheus she continues to see the little girl called Grace. Now Carter must try to figure out who this little girl is and why she continues to haunt her. SJ. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beyond Grace.  
Set in Season 7.  
Pairings: S/J.  
Rating: T for safety.  
Spoilers for Grace, Chimera and Death Knell. Transcripts from Gateworld.

* * *

_Scene: Infirmary, Cheyenne Mountain. Shortly after Sam's rescue from the Prometheus._

Sam Carter opened her eyes only to see her CO near by her bed. She moaned softly.

Jack looked up, "Hey."

"Jack," she whispered.

Jack looked at her astonished, "Excuse me?"

She blinked as if to make sure she was still here, "Sorry Sir," she whispered.

"Yes, well, a massive concussion will tend to disorient one." He said standing up and looking over her.

"How long was I out there?"

"It's all relative Carter, that whole time space continuum thing..."

"Sir."

"Four days."

She shook her head slightly, "Could have sworn it was weeks." She said quietly.

Jack suddenly recollected something, "Teal'c and Daniel say Hi. They're planning a little bit of a shindig for when you're up and around. There's talk of cake."

"Cake?" She asked.

He grinned, "My idea."

"Can't wait." She said sincerely.

"Need anything? Magazine? Yoyo?"

"I'm fine."

"Yes you are," he said with a smile and turning to leave.

"Thank you Sir."

"For what?" He asked quizzically.

She shook her head softly, "Nothing."

Jack smiled. "Think nothing of it. I've got plenty of that," and with that he was gone.

Sam closed her eyes and heard the now familiar melody of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star. With a slight smile, she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Å

_A week later..._

"You are fine."

Sam grinned, "Thanks Janet."

"SG-1 is on stand down for the time being, why don't you take some time off?" Janet began, "And that does NOT mean playing in your lab"

Sam pretended to pout, "Oh come on Janet..."

"Want me to make that an order?" Janet said with a slight smile, "Two days Sam. At least! And come in if you feel dizzy, nauseous, or have constant headaches… " her voice trailing off as she made a notation on Sam's folder.

"I'm sure I'll have no choice," Sam mumbled as she hurried out of the infirmary.

Janet grinned after her then turned back to her folder.

Å

"Sam! It's good to see you up and around!" Daniel said intercepting Sam on her way to the surface.

"Yeah, it feels good," she said with a smile.

"I agree. It is most pleasant to see you well again," Teal'c said.

"Thanks Teal'c."

"Carter! Doc said I'm supposed to drive you home and make you rest. Oh and you are forbidden to return to the SGC unless Earth is in dire peril." Jack said jogging up to her.

She wrinkled her nose, "I don't need a sitter sir," she said sliding her card.

"I know," he said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe we could all hang out..." Daniel said a bit wistfully, "It's been a while."

"Ok!" Carter agreed before Jack could protest. As Daniel and Jack argued, she laughed and looked down the hall. Her smile dimmed as she noticed a white clad figure at the end of the hall, staring wistfully at her.

"Carter? You ok?"

Carter blinked. The girl was gone. "I'm fine," she said. The elevator opened. "Let's go!"

Å

"Sir, I had a concussion!"

Jack glared at her, "Major Carter..."

"Janet's even going to let me go to the Alpha Site"

"In three days and ONLY if you've rested two of those"

"Hey Sam, when was the last time you were home?" Daniel called from the kitchen.

"Umm... a few weeks, why?"

"That's why everything in here is bad," Daniel muttered pulling the trashcan and dumping everything from the 'fridge into it, then slamming the door. "I'm going shopping, anyone want to come?"

"I will accompany you Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said handing Carter her mail.

Sam flipped through the small stack, removed two postcards, and tossed the rest.

"Who they from?" Jack asked curiously.

"Jack!" Daniel protested.

Jack had the grace to look ashamed.

"It's ok Daniel. They are from my Uncle Irving and my brother."

"Hey Sam, what do you want?" Daniel asked jingling his keys.

"Coffee. Chocolate. Jello. Salad. Diet soda."

"Got it, coming Teal'c?"

Teal'c followed him out to the vehicle.

"Soooo..." Jack began, "What do you say we..."

"Play with me." the white clad figure said appearing, her brown curls dancing.

"...Carter?"

She blinked.

"Carter?"

She rubbed her forehead, "I'm fine," she whispered.

"Headache?"

"Just a bit."

"Why don't you lie down till the boys get back?" He suggested.

She allowed him to steer her to the couch. "Thank you sir," she whispered as he handed her a cup of water.

"For what?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Jack smiled, "That's the second time you've thanked me for nothing," he said with a mock frown.

"You can watch the hockey game in the other room," she said with a small smile.

He grinned at her and hurried out. He poked his head back in a second later, "You sure? I can stay here, read a magazine..."

"I'll be fine."

He nodded and left.

Carter closed her eyes. As soon as her eyes were closed, the haunting melody of Twinkle, Twinkle, little star was heard.

She opened her eyes and looked at the smiling girl. "My mom used to sing that to me."

The little girl tilted her head, "How obscure."

"Who are you?" She asked.

She clasped her hands behind her back, "I'm Grace." She said simply.

"No, I mean WHO are you?"

"You know." Grace said with a little laugh.

"No, I don't know."

The little girl looked puzzled. "You KNOW," she insisted.

"No, I don..."

"You do!" The girl practically shrieked.

"Ok, ok, I know who you are!"

The girls face was wreathed with smiles. "Follow me," she said darting off.

Å

Jack thought he must be going crazy. He thought he could hear a little kid singing... no, no, just his imagination.

A slight tap on the shoulder made him look up. He started. A little girl stood beside him with her head cocked.

"Are you alright?" She asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He paused and looked around. "Who are you?"

The little girl sighed, "YOU know"

Jack shook his head, "I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure..."

The girl laughed. It sounded like a musical chime. "Yes you do!" She protested gaily. She held out her bubble container. "Wanna try?" She offered.

"That's ok, I'm watching this. "He said gesturing to the TV.

"Boring!" The child protested. "Here, you try," she said handing him the wand. He obediently blew. Little shimmering bubbles floated around him. The girl laughed again.

"What's your name?"

Her face clouded. "Don't you know?"

"No."

"I'm Grace." She said folding her hands and smiling serenely.

"Do I... know you?"

She nodded. A noise was heard. She looked over her shoulder, "I have to go," she whispered and with a few steps, she was out of the room and a figure stumbled into the room.

"Carter? Thought you were resting."

Carter glanced around, "I uhh... thought I heard something."

"Like what?" Jack demanded.

She shook her head, "Never mind sir," she said quietly before heading back into the room.

Jack watched her go before turning back to the TV.

Å

Carter plopped on the couch.

"Are you all right?"

She looked up, "I'm fine." She assured the worried looking figure.

"You need your rest," Grace decided. Following that thought, she pulled out an afghan and tossed it over Sam expertly. "Now I will sing to you."

She closed her eyes and let the simple melody fill her head.

* * *

I love Grace...

Well, I hope you like it so far...

Sara Loughlin beta'd this, three cheers for Sara!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks everyone for reviewing! A lot of this chapter is from the transcripts of Death Knell but I added my own content in here. I hope you like it._

_Sara Loughlin beta'd both this and the last chapter... three cheers for Sara! _

_

* * *

_

2 days later...

Samantha Carter waited impatiently for her 'babysitter' to immerge. "Daniel!" She called.

The door flew open, "Sorry Sam," Daniel mumbled, "I got caught up in a translation last night and-"

She handed him a cup of coffee. "You ready to go?"

He nodded.

Å

"Jannnneeetttttt!" She whined, "Come on, I've rested the two days, the Colonel wouldn't even let me_ look_ at a BOOK the first day!"

Janet sighed, "You are physically fit but..." She didn't finish, "Headaches?"

"Nope."

Janet flipped through her file, "You know Sam, you could go tomorrow..."

Carter sighed, "Dad can only stay a few days Janet."

Janet sighed, "All right, off you go."

Å

"Be careful Sam."

"Chevron five encoded!"

Carter adjusted her 'pack, "Yes Daniel," she said patiently, "I'll be careful."

"Chevron six encoded!"

"Well Carter," Jack began, "Don't stay up too late."

She grinned, "I won't sir."

Teal'c gave her a slight bow, "Until we meet again."

"Chevron seven... LOCKED!"

Carter gave them a quick wave before disappearing.

Å

"Colonel Riley sir!"

"Major Carter..." He greeted, "It's good to see you."

She smiled, "Is my dad here?"

He shook his head, "Not yet I'm afraid. Let me show you to your quarters."

She nodded and followed him. Truth be told, since she had helped design it, she knew exactly where to go-

Riley's 'talkie jumped to life. "Colonel Reynolds sir?" She heard.

"This is Riley, what is it?"

"The Stargate just activated. Jacob Carter is here sir."

"Bring him to the lab. I'll drop off my bags and meet him there." Carter said as he looked at her indecisively.

He nodded and hurried away. She continued her way down the hall and stopped at the first 'VIP' room. She dropped her bags on the beds and sighed.

Å

_Two days later..._

Jack jogged into the control room just as the wormhole disengaged. "How's Carter?" he asked.

"She's fine Colonel."

"Jacob?"

"He's fine too. They've made progress on the weapon."

He nodded. "That's good."

George nodded.

Å

Jacob opened a door and slammed it closed. He repeated this several times before finally asking, "Where's the matrix crystal?"

"Next to the primaries," she said pointing absently.

"I can't find anything in here," he complained. "I had a system back at the old Alpha site."

"The location of the old Alpha site was compromised when Anubis used his mind probe on Jonas. You didn't really wanna hang around there did you?"

"I just want to be able to work as efficiently as possible. Anubis' drones are kicking the crap out of the System Lords and we're next. This prototype should have been done weeks ago."

"It's done, it's just not 'finished'." She said doing air quotes.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Interesting distinction."

She stifled a groan, "We only got Telchak's device a month ago, I'm surprised we were able to come up with something so quickly."

"In its current configuration, the weapon is only 70 percent effective at countering the reanimation technology."

"The power unit you were using hasn't been properly calibrated, this one will be better." She said with a barely detectable trace of smugness.

"Maybe."

Carter set down her tool. "Have you not had your coffee this morning?"

Jacob fidgeted. "Selmak doesn't like coffee." He said finally.

"You gave up coffee for your symbiote?" She asked staring at him, "I didn't know that." She mumbled.

"We never talk anymore, Sam."

As she began to retort, sirens began wailing. Before they could do more then exchange startled glances, a young man rushed into the room.

"Lieutenant Glen, what's happening?" She demanded.

"We're under attack," he said quickly, "we just picked up Goa'uld ships entering the atmosphere. Colonel Riley has ordered an immediate evac to beta. We're bugging out right now."

Carter turned to see her dad staring Lieutenant Glen with fear in his eyes.

Å

Jack burst into the control room, "What happened?" He demanded.

The General sighed, "Approximately 20 minutes ago, the approach of Goa'uld ships prompted the evacuation of the Alpha site."

"Sam was doing research there." Daniel said staring at the gate.

"She and Jacob were working on a weapon to neutralize Anubis' new soldiers. At the moment we have no idea what happened to either of them."

"How many people got out?" Jack asked. _Did Carter? Did Carter?_

"Casualty reports are still coming in from the Beta site, but at least 90 people are still missing including the base commander Colonel Riley."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "I thought the location of the Alpha site was secret." he commented.

"They'd gotten there in a Tok'ra ship, it's a completely new address." Daniel said. "Sam gated to another planet and was picked up by a Tok'ra ship then dropped off."

"Yet evidently, somehow the Goa'uld have discovered its whereabouts." Teal'c said, ignoring the latter part of Daniel's speech.

"Chevron seven locked, wormhole is stable Sir. No radio chatter." Walter announced.

"Send the MALP." George ordered.

"Yes Sir." He pressed a few buttons and the MALP disappeared.

"MALP is on route, receiving MALP telemetry." He stopped and looked at him. "Sir, my instruments are telling me that the MALP is on its side."

"Do we still have camera control?" He asked.

"Yes Sir."

Daniel bit his lip, "If the Stargate was knocked over and is lying face down on the ground, then the event horizon would have excavated a cavity underneath it. The MALP came through, and fell into the hole."

"There is no way to know if the DHD survived the attack." Hammond began.

"If we were to bring an alternate power source we could ..."

"Dial up manually." Daniel finished.

"But you could possibly be under enemy fire." Hammond objected.

"We'll be fine Sir, the gate dug the perfect foxhole." Jack said giving his commanding officer a pleading look.

He gave them a curt nod. "You have a go, good luck Colonel."

Å

Hours later...

Jack and SG-1 were about to return to the SGC when Jack spotted Jacob trapped under a tree.

"Anubis' drones..." Jacob said, gasping as Teal'c lifted the tree of off him.

"We know." Jack assured him.

Jacob fumbled with his pockets, "Take this," he ordered, handing them the insert that he and his daughter had been working on only hours ago, "It's not a hundred percent, but it's all we've got. It only has a few more shots. Sam has a fully charged power unit."

"Where is she?" Jack demanded.

Jacob gave him a haunted look. "I don't know. I don't even know if she's still alive."

Å

Jack sent Daniel back with Jacob along with the survivors Reynold's had found earlier. As he and Teal'c silently continued to search, Jack berated himself for allowing her to go to the Alpha site. He should've known something was going to happen. Every time one of them went by themselves to a planet, they were captured by Una's or got stuck on a planet where it was flooding or... chased by a super solider.

"Do not blame yourself O'Neill." Teal'c said quietly, "You could not have prevented this."

"That's where you are wrong T. I could have."

"O'Neill. Have you shared with Major Carter your-"

"Not now T, I'm not in the mood."

The Jaffa nodded silently. They continued walking until Teal'c stopped. "Footprints."

"Standard issue from the SGC." Jack mumbled.

"Indeed. The depth of the imprint is consistent with someone of Major Carter's size."

"There's another set over there." Jack said trying to conceal his concern.

"They seem to be much larger, perhaps a drone."

"Yeah..."

"Do you believe that this prototype weapon will be effective against it?" Teal'c asked.

"We'll jump off that bridge when we come to it."

"What bridge is it you speak of O'Neill?"

Å

Carter dragged herself behind some trees. She looked down and sucked in a breath. Her leg was severely wounded and shewas thirsty! She flattened herself as the drone passed her.

_Jack, hurry..._

After what seemed like hours to her, she finally tried to get to the water. As soon as she reached the shoreline, the super solider spotted her. She dove out of the way on the incoming blasts.

As she hurried away, she saw her. The little girl looked worried.

"Grace?" She whispered then ducked as a blast was heard not too far from her. Her eyes widened as she saw a UAV fall to the ground.

Å

Jack stopped as he was paged.

"Go ahead."

"A UAV has been shot down in your area. It's four clicks away on a heading of three two zero degrees from your present location."

"We're on it." Jack said giving Teal'c a quick look.

Å

Grace watched as Sam tried to drag herself to the damaged UAV. She ran forward and silently helped her towards it.

"Thank you." Sam gasped. Grace nodded and 'left'.

She quickly set up the missile in the UAV. As she finished, the drone approached. She quickly ducked but too late- the solider had spotted her and was firing. She set off the missile. It headed straight for him.

Å

Grace appeared in front of Jack. "Quickly!" she gasped. "Hurry, she's in trouble!"

Jack heard the sound of a loud explosion and the two men dashed off.

Å

Sam sat on the bank staring at the super solider. It was over. It was done. She could-

NO! She internally screamed as the super soldier's arm suddenly came up from the dirt and aimed at her. She dashed behind a rock as Jack and Teal'c appeared on the scene. Jack hurried to her side.

"Carter I need the..." She handed him the weapon insert. "Thank you." He muttered.

He aimed carefully and fired two shots. The solider fell.

"Cover him!" Jack yelled turning to Carter.

"Is it..." she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, he's dead..." He looked over at Teal'c. "Right Teal'c? He's dead?"

Teal'c kicked the super solider then nodded.

"Yeah, he's dead," Jack said. "You wanna get up?"

"I just need to rest for a minute." She said trying to catch her breath.

Jack looked at her, she looked completely exhausted. "Come here." He half ordered putting his arm around her.

Teal'c looked at his friends then back at the super solider. He clicked his radio and spoke quietly into it. They had found Major Carter and were bringing her home.

* * *

Longer chapter but I wanted to get this covered. Now onto Grace!

I hoped you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading/reviewing for the last chapter.

Lots of Grace in this chapter!

The very beginning is a scene from Death Knell but the rest is all me.

Hope you like it!

* * *

The sound of machines beeping filled Carter's ears long before she opened her eyes. Her dad was standing next to her.

"Howdy kid. You were asleep for a long time," Jacob said trying to cover the tremble in his voice. "You gave me quite a scare."

"I'm sorry." She rasped.

"Jack told me what happened. I'm proud of you." He took a deep breath. "Look Sam, I may not be able to come around as much for the next little while."

"What do you mean?"

"Things kind of got screwed up while you were out there. The alliance is in trouble."

"I don't understand." She whispered.

"You don't need to know the details right now. Let's just say we're going our separate ways for a while. If I stay with the Tok'ra, I can at least try to mend some fences."

She looked at him. "You sure?" She asked. Right now, the last thing she wanted him to do was leave.

"I'm not ready to give up on this just yet." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Don't worry," he said with forced cheerfulness. "I'll be back... eventually."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He said watching her eyes close. "Bye Sammie," he whispered.

Å

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star... How I wonder what you are..._

Carter eyes flew open. "Grace?" she whispered.

The little girl appeared. "You've been asleep **forever**!" She complained.

"I'm sorry."

The girl sighed and sat next to her. "You're forgiven. _This_ time."

"Who are you?" She asked.

Grace studied her for a moment. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." She said finally.

"Cut to it Grace."

She cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?"

A breeze played with the little girl's dress. "To help you," She said finally.

"Help me how?"

A spark of mischief entered the dancing brown eyes. "It's for me to know and you to find out."

"I don't think so bucko."

Grace laughed, a tinkling sound like chimes.

"So... what are you here to help me with?" She asked.

Grace shook her head. "I already said I couldn't tell you."

Sam sighed.

Å

A week later, she was allowed to go to her lab for a short period. Short being four hours. Carter grinned.Who knew how long she'd actually get to stay...

"What's that?" Grace asked curiously.

Carter laughed. "A device from P3R-233."

"What's it do?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, haven't tested it."

The little girl nodded thoughtfully. "Can we?"

Carter studied the object, "I believe the General said we had to allow Area 51 to test it. I was just running simulations to see if there was a power source in it. See, if there was..." She stopped at the glazed look in the child's eyes. "Grace?"

She took a deep breath. "I'll-I'll be ok... just... give me a minute."

Carter couldn't help but laugh. "Colonel O'Neill said that to me once."

Grace opened her mouth then snapped it shut. "You care for him?"

Carter dropped the piece of paper she had just picked up. "What?" She asked.

"Do you care for him?"

"I... I care for everyone on my team."

Grace frowned. "You _KNOW_ that's not what I meant."

Carter shook her head. "Um... how about you... help me tidy up?"

Grace shook her head. "Boring!"

"Ok... you hungry?"

The girl shrugged. "I guess."

"Great! Why don't you-"

"I can't go with you to the commissary."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

Grace sighed. "No one can see me... but you." She stopped, "And a few other people."

Carter stared at her. "Why?"

Grace bit her lip. "I can't tell."

"Oh."

Her eyes brightened. "But you can bring me some!"

She laughed. "What do you want?"

Grace looked thoughtful. "Pumpkin Pie..."

Carter paused in the doorway." That's Colonel O'Neill's favorite."

"I know," the little girl said softly.

Sam turned to face her, "Grace-"

Grace sighed. "Don't even ask Sam."

Carter nodded. "Right."

Å

The lunch lady smiled as Sam hobbled into the commissary on her crutches "Major Carter!" She greeted, "What can I get for you?"

"Blue jello and a slice of pumpkin pie."

The lady's smile faltered. "Pumpkin pie?"

"Yeah."

"That's Colonel O'Neill's favorite."

"I am aware," She said between gritted teeth. The lady shrugged and gave her the two items. "You sure you can-"

"Carter!" Jack greeted. "Pie for me?"

"Actua-"

"Peachy! Goin' to your lab?"

"I-"

"I'll carry these for ya," He said taking her goblet of Jello and gesturing for her to go first. Carter was aware of the dozens of eyes on her.

"Thank you sir," She mumbled. _For making me the newest victim of the rumor mill..._

"Anytime Carter, anytime."

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Please update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks to you all for reading/reviewing. (grin)

Thank you Sara for beta'ing both this and the last chapter!

And, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh, EXTREMELYsorry for the delay. I lost my chapter so had to re-write it.

Well, cheers!

* * *

Carter managed to lose her CO for a moment by asking him to get her a cup of coffee. He obliged and she hurried ahead. "Grace!" She hissed entering the lab, "You need to-" She stopped short. The lab was empty.

Carter groaned and carefully sat down. "Grraaaccccee..."

The little girl's head popped out from under the desk." I hafta go," She whispered, "I'll be back."

"Grace!" Sam hissed. "Grace!"

She was gone.

"What was that Carter?" Jack asked.

"Nothing sir!" She quickly assured him. "Nothing at all."

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," He quoted.

She dug her spoon into the blue jello goblet. "There's nothing quite like this..."

Jack gave her a look of mock disapproval." Carter, you are obsessed with that stuff."

She shrugged. "Sir... you just don't understand."

He shuddered and looked at his pie. "Pie is the way to go."

She looked around for another spoon then gave in and offered him hers. "I bet you've never had a bite of this before."

Jack hesitated a second before swallowing the bit. "It's..."

"Blue?" She offered.

"Yeah."

She grinned. "So, how was it?"

"It wasn't... that bad." He admitted. "So... how's the leg?"

Carter shrugged. "It's alright, but I don't think I'll be running any races soon."

He gave her a small smile. "I..."

She listened to him talk for a few minutes about the Simpson's (how they went from races to the Simpson's she wasn't sure). Just as she was about to take a sip of her now cold coffee, she saw the little girl standing behind Jack. She slowly set her cup down. Grace's head was cocked and she was mouthing something.

"What?" She mouthed back.

"And I-" Jack stopped. "Carter?" He asked turning around. "What is it?"

She closed her eyes. Grace was gone. "Headache," she said only partially lying. "I think I'll go back to my quarters."

"Need any help?"

Grace poked her head around the doorway and nodded vigorously. Sam stared at her for a moment then turned back to her CO.

"I... I think I can manage, thank you sir."

He shrugged. "I have to go by there anyways."

She stopped. "Who told you to follow me?"

"I..."

"General Hammond or Janet?"

Jack eyed her for a moment then decided it wasn't worth denying. "Both."

"I'm fine!"

"Of course you are."

She took a deep breath then sighed.

Å

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"About Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

The newcomer, a young female SF, looked eagerly around the whispering crowd. "What did I miss?"

"Major Carter... got... PUMPKIN pie!"

She gasped. "_MAJOR CARTER_?"

The cook nodded vigorously. "I was just sittin' here, tendin' to my own business when she comes a'hobblin' in here and then she asks me for blue jello... and pumpkin pie! Now we all know that _pumpkin_ pie is Colonel O'Neill's **favorite** dessert. Dr. Jackson likes coffee and chocolate cake while Teal'c likes 'em all."

The SF shivered. "You think they are-"

The doors opened and in strolled Daniel Jackson, his head buried in notes. The room instantly quieted. He automatically walked to the coffee maker, poured himself a cup with one hand, then left, oblivious to the uproar that issued after his departure.

Å

She had to admit. Colonel O'Neill wasn't that bad of a watchdog. He allowed her to slide her cards and pick the route she wanted to go, even up a small flight of stairs.

Outside the door, she finally allowed him to help her. She was exhausted... climbing those stairs had worn her out more then she liked to admit. Jack slid the card, opened the door and let her hobble in. As the door swung closed, a little girl slid through.

"Just made it!" She whispered.

Jack spun around. The little kid that had been at Carter's house was here. She was tiptoeing over to the bed... and then took a seat right next to it on the cold floor.

Å

Carter thought she had heard a whisper but didn't want to look. She HAD to be hallucinating... right?

"Wrong," A voice chirped as she sat down. "You CAN see me."

"How?" Two voices asked simultaneously.

Å

Daniel hurried into Sam's lab. He knew exactly where she had put the folder of 'stuff' for him. He grabbed it and turned around too fast, sending him sprawling to the floor. With a groan, he began picking up all of his papers. As he reached under the desk, he pulled out a picture. A large rainbow graced the white paper, the colors vibrant, the drawing well done. To his surprise, the crayon marks were still fresh. He stared at it for a minute longer then packed it up with his papers.

Å

The two stared at each other. "You can see her?" They demanded.

"'Course you can." The girl said, standing up and shaking her curls.

"How?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

Jack stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. It went right through her.

"Child molestation," She said with a saucy shake of her head.

"I've seen her before sir. When... when I was on the Prometheus." Carter said slowly.

"And you're telling me this... NOW?"

"I thought I was hallucinating!"

Grace sighed. "I'm still hungry Sam..."

"You can't eat!" Jack objected.

Grace, barely noticeably, touched a silver bracelet on her wrist. "Wanna bet?"

Carter, with a slight groan, sat up. Taking careful aim, she tossed a pillow at the little girl. It hit her then fell to the floor.

"How'd you do that?" Jack demanded.

"I'm the coolest?"

"Grace..."

"It's for me to know and you-"

"To find out." Carter finished. "It's no use sir. She won't answer any direct questions."

"Like Urgo..."

Grace grimaced. "I am NOT Urgo."

"But you COULD be made from the same technology."

"Then how come I'm solid?" she demanded.

"That's why you had me get the pie." Carter said.

Jack looked disappointed. "The pie wasn't for me?"

Carter began shaking her head but Grace cut it. "Actually, it was."

Carter stared at her. "It... was?"

She nodded.

"Who else can see you?" the Major asked.

Grace stared intently at the both of them. "_Anyone who wants to... who believes..."_

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

She giggled. "I thought it sounded nice."

Sam sighed. "What is it with people and riddles?"

"Riddles?" Jack asked.

"Well, meaningful sayings that don't make any sense."

"I believe those are called-"

"I know sir," She snapped.

Å

Daniel was seated in his lab, staring at the picture when Teal'c entered.

"Hey Teal'c," He said looking up, "Whatcha been up too?"

"Assisting Major Peters remove her items from her lab."

Daniel's brow furrowed. "She's leaving?"

"She is to have a child."

The archeologist smiled. "That's nice."

Teal'c inclined his head. "What is it you hold Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel showed it to him. "I found it in Sam's lab."

"Then is it not the property of Major Carter?"

"No... I think it fell out of my folder. But look," He said gesturing to the paper, "The crayon marks are still fresh."

"Indeed."

"Well?" Daniel prodded.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?"

"It is most unusual that you have taken up an amusement that usually belongs to Tau'ri children."

"I didn't draw this."

"Perhaps someone on the base has brought their children with them."

Daniel shook his head. "Look," He said pointing to the corner. "See those tiny little letters? They say Grace. No one on base has a girl whose name is Grace."

Å

"So, what do we do Carter?"

She looked up. "Report ourselves to Dr. Mackenzie?"

"You're not crazy." Grace said firmly.

"How did you get on the Prometheus?" Jack demanded.

The girl started. "Om-" She stopped. "I have to go." And before they could stop her, the little girl had pulled open the door and dashed down the hall.

The two stared at each other in disbelief.

* * *

Grace is up to pranks in the next chapter...

I hope you liked it and...

PLEASE review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading/reviewing for the last chapter!

(hands out Thor's yellow starburst look alike things)

Hope you like this one. (Readers laugh hysterically.)

* * *

The next two weeks were some of the weirdest the Air Force Colonel had ever experienced. Including the time loop days.  
The little girl appeared at random startling both him and Carter into calling her name, which, of course, made other people stare at them.

She ate pie as if it was going out of style and studiously ignored the vegetables on her plate. Carter had to start bringing plates of food to her lab, as a plate of food slowly disappearing was hard to explain.

And then there was the game of hide and seek. Grace had talked them into a floor wide game since everyone had been evacuated (a plant was taking over the gate room). Unfortunately, the security team was still monitoring the floors and reported the fact that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter kept talking to a non-existent being.

They were sent promptly to Dr. Mackenzie. The visit was fruitless as Jack said nothing and Sam just babbled.

They consoled themselves on the indignity of going to the 'Doctor' by eating an enormous amount of blue jello and pie.

However, the girl had yet to show herself to Daniel and Teal'c. Anytime they were in the room, she wasn't.

---

Grace sat at the table, coloring.

"Sam?" She asked finally. "Can I... Can I go up to the top with you?"

"_May_ you," Carter corrected automatically.

"May I please Sam?"

The Major twirled her pen. "You've already been up there though..."

"I want you to take me," She said placing a heavy emphasis on the you.

"Why me?"

"I just want you to," The little girl said, dropping her red crayon and picking up a purple one.

Carter tilted her head so she could see the picture. It looked like three jello goblets... red, blue, and purple.

"Purple?" Carter questioned.

Grace gave her a small smile. "You'll see."

"Why go topside? People can't see you."

Grace hesitated. Maybe... "Sam," She said finally. "Do you know German?"

Carter shook her head.

"_Nicht ist wie es scheint_,"

"Nothing is as it seems," A voice said quietly from the doorway. Both heads turned.

"So... you HAVE been seeing a little girl..." Daniel said moving in. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Daniel-"

"Everything is not like it seems," He repeated kneeling next to the girl. "In context, I'm assuming other people can see you."

Grace bit her lip. "_Das kannich nicht sagen_..."

"You can't say." He touched her shoulder. "You're solid. Somehow I thought you'd be like Urgo."

Grace was staring at him with a peculiar expression on her face. "Hello Daniel."

"I take it you drew the picture for me?"

She gave him a small smile. "Did you like it?"

He nodded and she beamed.

Carter smiled. She wasn't crazy... Daniel could see her, Jack could see her...

"Anyone wants any cake?" She asked.

Å

Rumors were flying, one that the Colonel and Major were married and had four children, the other that they had been having an affair since the day she first walked into the complex, and countless others.

Bets were placed, and the world (SGC) watched closely...

Å

Carter was admittedly confused.

She didn't have the slightest idea how Grace was here, and more importantly, who was Grace and why was she here?

Dr. Mackenzie, she was sure, would be delighted to hear all of this but as she wanted to keep her job, Jack was the only person she could really talk too.

She had no idea that every night, after she was fast asleep, the little figure stole in and watched her sleep, departing only once the sun rose.

Å

"_Saaaaaaaaaaaaaam_..."

The voice wasn't annoyed, but full of laughter.

"_Graaaaaaccccccccceeeeee_..." Jack mimicked as he strolled in and helped himself to a bit of his 2IC's lasagna, "What Carter do now?"

Carter scowled, her blond head rumpled. "I was just running some idea by her."

"Like what?" Jack asked, picking up the little girl and swinging her onto his lap.

"Like how she can be both solid and yet not, why other people can see her, can NOT see her and yet EVERYONE can see her."

Jack gave a mock glare at the little girl. "You makin' trouble little girl?"

She giggled and then glanced at the door. "Can we go to Burger King?" She asked suddenly.

Carter looked up. Jack was already considering saying yes... "Sir," She reminded him, "We have that briefing to attend with SG-13."

"Uh... why?"

Carter sighed, "They are exploring a site off world. Daniel asked if we could join the briefing."

"HE can Carter. WE... are going to Burger King!"

She half laughed, half sighed as he left, followed by the little girl.

"Here we go."

Å

Great. A film crew. Just what she needed.

For the last few days, a crew had been here to 'document the 1000th trip through the Stargate'.

Then, SG-13 was attacked by a Goa'uld drone... and now she was in her lab, trying to figure out WHAT it was doing there.

"Hey!"

She smiled and smiled at the young archeologist."Hey ... one sec ..."

"You ... err ... want me to translate something?"

She nodded. "Yeah ... I'm just trying to get the interface connection more stable; SG-13 really kicked the crap out of this thing."

She continued to twist wires as she spoke. "Its system log seems to be isolated on a separate crystal from memory control."

Daniel was obviously still annoyed over something. "You know Bregman actually had the nerve to suggest that all that archive video footage I gave him was boring."

Sam looked at him, unsure what to say.

Daniel cleared his throat." Ahem, ok, here's what really bugs me, the only reason he's here is because the president's on his way out and he knows it right ... He just doesn't want to look bad if and when the Stargate program ever goes public. None of this is about truth- it's all about political posturing."

"Man, he really grilled me on that."

Daniel looked at her. "What, why the Stargate program should go public?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you say?"

She smiled. "Babbled incoherently."

Daniel nodded. "I mean, could you imagine if it ever did?"

She winced. "I try not to think about it." The computer screen now showed writing. "There."

"This is mostly just technical stuff..." Daniel said scanning it.

"Anything jump out at you?"

"Well, here's where it encountered SG-13. Uh-oh ..."

"What?" Carter demanded. "What ... Uh-Oh?"

Daniel gestured to a passage. "Well, after it engaged shields and weapons, it activated a long range communicator..."

Å

Jack groaned as he left General Hammond's office. He had just been cleared SG-5, 7 and Fraiser to the planet where SG-13 was now under Goa'uld attack.

SG-1 was already ready when he came to get them.

"Let's go!"

Å

Grace watched horrified as Jack dashed across the field to join Colonel Dixon.

Ships, gliders, Jaffa... the scene was of chaos and death.

"Hi Jack, Thanks for coming!" Dixon shouted.

"I was told you said there was six Jaffa. Where did you learn to count?"

Grace looked around for Sam. Where was she? She noticed a Jaffa creeping among the trees. As she turned to warn Jack, it was too late. He had already spotted him and was moving towards him.

And then...

"_SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_!" Carter cried as her CO toppled backwards, hit in the abdomen.

"DADDY!" Grace screamed.

The two females rushed to his side, Sam not even asking Grace WHY she was there.

"Is he alive?" Grace asked. "Mommy... is he alive?"

Carter ignored her. "Jack?" She whispered.

The figure didn't stir.

Å

Sam rushed down the hallway. _Dead... Dead..._

The TV crew ambushed her.

"Major ... what happened?" Bregman demanded.

"Please," She whispered trying to still her tears.

"Now I know that at least one person was injured back there, and all I want to say is-"

"Look, leave me alone and shut that damn thing off!" She cried, slamming the door to her lab closed.

"Sam?" A voice whispered. "What happened?"

Carter burst into tears. Janet, her best friend, was dead.

Å

_The next day..._

Carter slowly walked into the infirmary. Her CO was pulling on his shirt, carefully of course. She turned as if to leave, but he spotted her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Sir... heard you were up and around."

"Yeah ... still a little tender but they said I could go home."

"We're lucky that staff blast hit you where it did. That new vest inserts works well."

Jack looked at her. "Didn't help Fraiser much."

Carter inhaled sharply. "No."

"How's Cassie?"

"She's a strong kid, she survives ... you know."

"Yeah... you speaking at the memorial?"

She nodded then took a deep breath. "Sir ... I ... I just wanted to say..." She stopped and licked her lips, "When you were lying there I ..." She stopped again, fighting back tears. "I'm really glad you're okay." She whispered, openly crying.

Jack moved closer, slowly. She looked at him. He studied her for a moment then said "C'mere." He pulled her into a hug. She resisted for a moment, and then melted, still crying.

Grace appeared in the doorway. She stood there for a moment before Jack caught sight of her.

Her wistful face called to him.

"C'mere," He said opening his arms to admit the little girl. She hesitated then ran to them.

"I'm sorry 'bout Miss Janet," She whispered.

Jack stroked her head. "So are we baby... so are we..."

And as they continued to stand there, he could have sworn she whispered: _"2 weeks to go..."_

* * *

Hmm...

Is anyone confused?

I know Grace is sort of a mystery but hopefully my explanation later will make sense.

Anyone still reading this?

Anyways, thanks to Sara Loughlin for beta'ing this. She helped me with the German as I (obviously) don't speak it and helped me 'fix' this chapter up (if you think THIS is weird, you shoulda seen what is was originally like...)

PLEASE review!


	6. Chapter 6

Vid. Z won't forgive me if I put Chimera in here so I'll have to forego it. (Sigh) No, I wasn't going to do it anyways.

Um, sorry about forgetting to put the Spoiler warning in the last chapter.

Celtic Cross (muhahaha, are you sure) and Haley (thanks! I'm blushing...)

And well... I hope you like this chapter! It's great to know people are still reading this!

Oh, in case anyone forgot, the next _MAJOR_ thing in Sam/Jack's life wasJackgetting frozen in Antarctica. (-:

Thanks to _Sara Loughlin_ for beta'ing this! (And her roommate as it turns out that _she_ was the German expert.)

* * *

Grace... was panicking. She had nine days left. Nine whole days.  
She needed more time.

Å

"Sir..."

"Carter..."

She smiled, even though part of her mind was reproaching for smiling so soon after the death of her friend. She didn't know how much emotion showed on her face until Jack said:

"She'd want you to be happy. Smile. Laugh. Enjoy your jello; dance around in your underwear. Don't feel guilty... Janet would be unhappy if she knew you were intentionally depriving yourself of happiness."

That brought a small smile to her face. "Going to the commissary will make you happy?"

He looked pointedly at her desk. Empty jello goblets littered it. "You can't live on jello alone."

"I can try..."

"Carter!"

She smiled again. "Joking sir."

Jack nodded. "Of course you were. Come on... let's go."

Å

The entire SGC now knew that Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill had been married for 7 years and were concealing it. The few sceptics were won over by the security tape from the infirmary clearly showing the two 'embracing passionately'.

They continued to watch closely...

Å

"Sam, c'mon!"

Carter shook her head and plopped the file onto the desk. "Grace, I'd love to but I am so busy."

The little girl plopped down on the ground dejectedly. "Okay..."

Carter bit her lip. "O'Malley's is a little grownup for you."

Grace shook her head. "It isn't. I've been there thou-" She stopped and smiled. "Wanna color?"

"You've been to O'Malley's before?"

She nodded. "Loads of times."

Sam studied her. Grace had now 'been' with them for 4 weeks and still she was as much of a mystery as the day she had seen her on the Prometheus.

"What?" Grace asked as she abandoned her crayons for her bubbles. "You are staring at me."

Sam smiled. "Sorry."

Grace giggled as the shimmering bubbles danced around her. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked gesturing to the laptop Sam was typing away on.

She shrugged. "Work."

"Do you ever play?"

Carter thought that that was a bit unfair. "I played Tag, and Hide and Seek with you yesterday."

"No Sam... PLAY!"

Carter's hand dropped off the keyboard. "What do you mean?" She said finally.

"You love your motorcycle but you never ride it, you like basketball but you never play, you like dancing in the rain but you never dance-"

"It hasn't rained in months," Carter mumbled.

Grace continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "You love to dance but you don't, you love your CO but you deny yourself-"

"Stop."

The little girl stared at Sam.

"How... do you know this?"

Grace slowly got off her chair and walked towards the doorway. She paused. "I am Grace," and then she was gone.

Carter buried her face into her hands. "What do I do?" She whispered.

Å

The rumor mill was full blast. Jack had started bringing coffee to her lab every morning automatically and she always saved him a piece of pie.

The few souls who didn't get the significance of this were quickly enlightened. (The few idiots that had resisted the logic above.)

Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were in love. Apparently they hadn't been married before... just having an affair.

Bets on when Jack would retire were placed.

Å

Jack slumped against his second-in-command's desk. "I'm done."

She raised an eyebrow. "With what sir?"

"The visits. Mackenzie can't find anything wrong with me."

Carter nodded. "Me too."

"He really grilled Jack about you," Grace announced climbing onto one of Carter's stools. "I mean really."

Jack scowled at the little girl. "Grace-"

She offered him the bubble container. "Wanna try?"

He was about to refuse when she smiled. A smile so much like Carter's, he always had to double check. "Ok." He agreed straightening up.

As the two blew bubbles, Carter thought back to her own interview with the most cordially despised doctor in the SGC.

_"This will be our last visit Major Carter."_

_She wondered briefly if she was supposed to cry. Instead she intertwined her fingers. "Oh."_

_He nodded and sat his notepad down. "Just a few questions, then you can go.'_

_"Ok." She agreed. Anything to leave._

_"What are your feelings for your CO?"_

_She stared. "What?"_

_"Rumor has it that you two have a very special bond. I was also allowed access to certain security footage... from 3 years ago."_

_Puzzlement was written across her face._

_"You may not remember Major but... the Zay'tarc testing?"_

_Understanding flashed across her face and her fingers tightened. "What about it?"_

_"I was listening to it."_

_Carter's eyes widened. This could be bad._

_"Now-"_

_She stood up. "I thought I was sent here to talk about my supposed hallucination."_

_"You were but-"_

_She ran from the room._

"What did Dr. Mackenzie ask you?" She asked curiously.

"Whether he loved you or not," piped Grace.

"Grace!" Jack growled.

"Well it's true. He said it was none of the doctor's damn business whether he loved you or not."

"Gra-"

"And whether he thought you were pretty..."

Jack moaned.

Grace's eyes were full of mischief. "He said you were the most beautiful woman in the whole world, nay, the whole universe and-"

Jack clapped his hand over her mouth. "I think it's time WE had a chat."

"Sir..." Carter began. Jack stiffened but looked at her.

"Me... Over Mary Steenburgen?"

Grace giggled.

"Well this sounds cheerful," Daniel said appearing in the doorway followed by Teal'c. The Jaffa stopped short at seeing the little girl.

"So you spoke the truth Daniel Jackson." He said finally.

Daniel smiled. "Yep."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Jack began. "You can… see her?"

Carter suddenly realized she had never told him about Daniel's visit. Daniel and Jack were both giving her puzzled glances. She cleared her throat. "Oh yeah... didn't I... tell... you sir?"

He shook his head.

"Oh. Sir... did you know Daniel could see her?"

He frowned at her, which she ignored. Teal'c had moved closer and carefully placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I am Teal'c."

She nodded. "I know."

The Jaffa knelt. "Who are you?"'

The little girl gave the answer she so faithfully said to Sam. "I am Grace."

Teal'c nodded. "I am pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."

Teal'c smiled then departed. Daniel waved a good bye and followed his friend out.

Grace shrugged. "Anyone want to play a game?' She asked hopefully.

Å

The rumors had become 'news' and the General had heard. Though he hated to, he thought he needed to have a talk with the military members of SG-1. Consequently, they were summoned to his office where he had a serious, fatherly like chat with them while Grace scowled fiercely at him. Once dismissed, they both went to their own rooms and spent the whole night thinking. The next two days were rather awkward but by the third day, things were back to normal.

Well. Whatever NORMAL was for SG-1.

Å

Grace stood back from a distance and watched as Jack and Sam, without thinking, ate off each others plate, shared a cup, laughed at the same things...She gave a small sigh. Out of thirty-seven days, only one was left. She had almost given up hope this would happen.

"Grace?" Jack called from Sam's desk. "You ok?"

The little girl nodded. "I... have to go. I'll be back later."

They both nodded, satisfied.

_I do have to go. It's time. _

* * *

Well...

One chapter left!

A ZILLION thanks to Sara for beta'ing this for me... (hug)

You all rock.

PLEASE review


	7. Chapter 7

Thank-you for reading/reviewing for the last chapter! (chocolate to everyone!)

This is the end... (most likely) I was thinking about a sequel but I'm not sure.

Hope this chapter y'all like!

Cheers!

_

* * *

_

_Early morning, the next day._

Sam wandered into her lab, coffee and hot chocolate in hand. "Grace, I-"

She stopped short. The lab was empty. The little girl was ALWAYS in her lab in the morning. Always.

"Grace?" She called.

No figure hurried forward.

She was about to leave when a picture caught her eyes. She stepped closer and picked it up.

It was the picture of the three jello goblets. Red, blue, and purple. She squinted to read the miniscule words under the goblets.

_'Daddy'_

Her eyes widened.

_'Mommy'_

She forced herself to read the last one.

_'And Grace'..._

Red and blue made purple. Mommy and Daddy meant...

Everything clicked as the klaxons began wailing and Walter announced: "Unauthorized gate activation!"

"GRACE!"

Å

General Hammond watched with great surprise as the door opened and two people immerged. A little girl and a mass of energy... the same form Daniel Jackson had taken when he had ascended.

"Sir, I can't shut it down!" Walter said, panicked.

The power went out just as Jack jogged into the control room. "What's up?" He asked looking into the embarkation room. He froze. "Grace?" He whispered.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked.

Jack gave him a panicked glance and hurried down the stairs.

Å

Grace squeezed the 'hand' she 'held' tightly. She had to go...

The doors on both side to the embarkation room flew open.

"GRACE!"

The little girl looked at Oma, and then ran down the ramp.

Å

The whole SGC watched with interest as a little girl detached herself from the energy 'ball' and ran down towards O'Neill and Major Carter.

Å

"Don't go," Sam pleaded.

Grace smiled. "You found my picture."

"What picture?" Jack asked.

"You... are my daughter?" Carter whispered.

"She is? What?"

"_Lightning flashes, sparks shower, in one blink of your eyes you have missed seeing_." Grace quoted.

"Why did you come?" Sam asked, ignoring her CO who was sputtering.

The girl smiled. "10 years ago, a little girl appeared to first my mother then my father. The result being their marriage. I was sent... for the same task."

Jack's eyes widened.

Å

Daniel and Teal'c edged in. The little girl was whispering something to their friends. Grace looked up. "Daniel," she greeted, "Teal'c."

Daniel gave her a smile. "You're leaving?"

"I have too. My parents miss me."

He nodded. "We'll all miss you."

She nodded. "Of course," she said saucily."

"How did you come here?" Teal'c asked in his deep voice.

"I was sent back in time to another world. Oma helped me with everything."

"I thought-" Jack began when Grace shushed him.

"She's not supposed to help," She whispered into his ear. "But sometimes you have to break the rules."

"Ahh..."

Grace looked up the ramp then nodded. "I have to go," She whispered.

Å

Everyone watched with a few tears in their eyes as the little girl hugged SG-1 good-bye then disappeared through the Stargate.

The power turned back on.

Hammond hesitated then called through the speaker. "I'm sorry SG-1 that I doubted you."

Jack waved his hand airily. "It's alright Mon General."

Å _10 years into the future..._ Å

Sam clutched her husbands hand and watched impatiently as the minutes ticked by.

"Jack," She began, "What...what if something went wrong?"

Jack shook his head. "Everything will be fine Sam."

"But-"

The Stargate activated and a small figure ran through. The two rushed into the gate room.

"Well?" Jack asked.

Grace beamed. "Mission accomplished."

Å _3 months later... our time..._ Å

"CCCAAARRTTTER!"

She pulled her front door open, "Sir?"

He shook his head disapprovingly. "Carter... I retired. You don't have to call me sir."

"Habit Jack."

He took in her attire. "See you're for fishing."

She looked at her own jeans and t-shirt. "Yes. We leaving now?"

He handed her the coffee he held. "For you. Where are your bags?"

She gestured behind her. He grabbed two and swung them over his shoulder.

She fingered the ring on her hand and smiled. Jack had proposed only last week.

"CARTER!"

She laughed and grabbed her other bags. "In a minute Jack!"

She took one last look around then closed the door. On her way to the truck, she fixed the real estate sign that read: FOR SALE!

"Sam..."

She smiled. "Coming Jack."

As she got into his truck, she couldn't help but ask:

"What do you think of Grace for a girl?"

"I like it."

She kissed him. "I love you Jack."

"Ditto." He said once he caught his breath. "Ditto..."

And all lived as Happily Ever After as one can...

**THE END**

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed reading this.

Thanks to Sara who beta'd this whole story... you're so nice!

Thanks millions to those who reviewied- it's nice to know that is was still being read!

And... please review!


End file.
